Temporary Boundaries
by Mable
Summary: One is trapped struggling to comfort an unusually distraught Two who is being trapped by certain boundaries. One-shot.


**Mable: This is just a little short fic I wanted to write. ^-^ The fic itself is actually one thousand words when not including the author's note and the title. Much longer than I thought when I first started, still short though. I don't own **_**9 **_**and this is my third **_**9 **_**fic so please remember to be a little gentle. I don't mind critique, but please no flames. Takes place after the events and after the Stitchpunks have made a new sanctuary. Enjoy! **

_**Temporary Boundaries**_

One hated this with a passion. Getting to simply stand there and listen to Two's sobs as he simply laid on the bed, "I can't do this anymore, One." The Inventor choked, "I thought it would get better, but it's only gotten worse!" The leader settled himself on the bed beside him before letting his hand stroke the other's back. The Fabrication Machine was gone, it had been gone for a while now, and Two had been fixed. Now though here was Two so incredibly upset about the boundaries his body was going through presently. "It won't be forever. Soon you'll be just as agile as before." The other shook his head, "No I won't. I could stay like this. I can't do anything!"

"A complete exaggeration." The other waved it off as he traced the '2' on the other's back. This didn't help as it lead to Two only growing louder, "I can't work, I can't sew, and I'm constantly tired! I almost went unconscious because I walked from the workshop to the throne room!" It wasn't a long walk at all from the two rooms in the new sanctuary which only proved that he was growing tired quickly. "You need to rest." One attempted to stop this breakdown but it still did nothing but make it worse. "I sleep nonstop! All day long I sleep, then I get up, then I'm weak, then I go back to sleep!" He made a hiccup like noise, "I am a parasite now. Just a parasite."

"You are not a parasite." One was growing a bit frustrated and even more exasperated, "You are simply making yourself more depressed, on purpose, and you're being stubborn." The other struggled to curl into a bowl, unable to make a perfect ball though, "I'm not stubborn." He muttered softly before beginning to sob hard again. Now the leader was stuck between a rock and a hard place; not sure what to do now. "Two," His voice was unusually gentle, "It will get better. This will only be a little longer, trust me. I love you." Those three words seemed to help the most as the Inventor started to quiet down, "I-I… I love you too." His hand touched One's, "I'm sorry."

A reassuring squeeze and One slid closer, "Don't be sorry. I can understand that you are a bit concerned, but you must realize that these are your temporary boundaries." Two looked at him and gave him this look that One recognize; the look that showed he was about to begin sobbing again, "Temporary boundaries? These aren't temporary, I can tell, I am going to be like this forever!" The leader rubbed his temple with his free hand, "You are going to send me over the edge Two." The other shook his head, "But it's completely true. I have been completely useless! I dropped a needle, thread, the blanket I have been working on, and I almost fell down!"

"Everyone falls down." The leader growled a bit, "Everyone drops things, everyone has an off day." Then he glared, "And if I remember right, you were upset because you were overstraining yourself." Two seemed to now be staring into space, "I was simply doing things that I used to do. Now that I can't do anything I'm falling behind." He shivered a bit, "I'm a burden." That word caused One to twitch, "Don't. Say. That. Word." It brought back horrific flashes of when they had fought, One calling Two a burden, Two going out to scout and escape the leader, and then the next time he saw Two the Inventor was sewn to the Seamstress' tail. That word was one One refused to use again.

"It's true though." Two turned over to face away, "I've always been a burden to you. Ever since the Scientist put us together because I was a foolish newborn." He began to choke as he forced his words, "I held you back. I held everyone down. I couldn't even keep the Talisman from the Fabrication Machine. Everything is my fault. I can't do anything except sleep anymore! I should have just stayed gone-."

"Silence!" One's voice was quick and quite loud, "I understand you are going through something quite difficult, but this is ridiculous!"

"It's true."

"Dammit Two, you're pregnant! Not dying!" After these words Two finally started to settle down, "I know, but…" He let his hands drop down to feel the small bump in his abdomen, "I can't even make it a cradle. All I can do is lie here and watch as the days pass." Again One's hand stroked Two's back, "It won't be much longer until you're normal again." Only recently had the body gone into the other's stomach, built right after the soul was created though their soul bonding. The fact that the Inventor could no longer do anything he used to do was incredibly disheartening. Not that One really was wanting to walk in and see Two bent over what was going to become a crib.

"I can finish the child's bed. You just need to rest and try to keep from going completely insane. I know I certainly will at this rate." This small comment caused Two to finally chuckle a bit, finally not sobbing. The leader at this time let his hand touch the other's stomach, just resting there as the Stitchpunks stayed in silence. After a few minutes, Two sat up, taking a few tries to do so but managing through, "One, thank you." One let a smile go through, "For what exactly? Yelling at you?"

"Yes."

"You are very welcome." Then he pressed his lips against Two's. Inside he could only hope that the Inventor wouldn't go through another mood swing, even though there was this small part that enjoyed comforting the other. They would simply have to get through these temporary boundaries one step at a time. Just as how they made the child that would soon be born. Together.

* * *

><p><strong>Mable: Yeah, short, quick, to the point, but I wanted to write it. :D I hope you enjoyed!<strong>


End file.
